Falling From A Cliff
by 506thpir
Summary: I felt as if I was pushed off a cliff. A never ending fall that would leave me feeling breathless, & scared of the pain that I knew would come. I hear him say ;“I love you.For now & for always.” It is now that I know I’ve hit bottom. Can fit with any ship


It's funny, how your emotions can do a complete 180 in a matter of minutes. Moments ago I was cheerful and on top of the world. Then I saw him with her. I felt as if I was pushed off a cliff. A never ending fall that would leave me feeling breathless, and scared of the pain that I knew would eventually come. I wanted nothing more than to feel happy again. To be standing on top of the world with him. But now I wait for unbearable pain. The suffering that is bound to happen. I try to stop it; to cease the pain from happening. Some how I only make things worse.

He moves in for a kiss, I quickly turn away. Shielding my eyes and heart from the scene. I was lucky this time. I was able to dodge a "rock" on my way down the cliff. All I did was save myself from one more thing to cause me pain. Soon the trip will end.

This time I'm not as lucky. He has her backed against a wall; kissing her with as much hunger as a starved man. This time the metaphorical rock has hit me square on. The pressure on my chest is great. The force of impact is so great I feel as if ribs are broken. My heart is bleeding slowly. I know this is nothing compared to what waits at the end of my fall.I see the love of my life slowly dancing with the girl at Prom. His arms are gently around her waist, and yet he holds on to her as if his life depends on it. With her arms around his neck he leans in and whispers sweet nothings into here ear. He smiles and leans his head back slightly. Resting his forehead on hers he looks deep into her eyes. Slowly they lean into an each other; a breath taking kiss. Brining his lips back he whispers to her. From where I stand I can hear just as clearly. As if he screamed it out to the world. "I love you. For now and for always." It is now that I know I've hit bottom. The crash sends unbearable pain coursing through my body. My heart is shattered, no longer able to be fixed. I gasp for air as I hold onto my chest. I try to ease the pain, but to no avail. Running out I go as far as I can; as far away from him. Eventually I collapse to the floor. My legs are numb; dead. I can no longer carry my own weight. My silent cries for help go unnoticed. As the image races through my head I feel as if I was repeatedly hit. Over and over my heart is torn to shreds. My chest feels as if it's collapsing. I try to take deep breaths, but it makes things worse. With each gasp of breath my chest contracts in pain. I continue to shed tears as the pain courses through how I manage to get home. Alone I lay in my bed; the room pitch black. The hurt has not eased since I saw them. As I see them in my mind kissing, I hold onto the blankets for dear life. As if they are a life saver and I'm drowning. But they, nor anything else can save me from my heart ache. I stare up at my ceiling, willing everything to go away. To just be numb. After hours of relentless pain I drift off into a troubled I see him again, he's running towards me. Happily he explains the previous nights events. He has no knowledge that I saw him. That his words are making me feel much worse. Still, I smile and continue my façade. He's happy, and that's all that should matter. I should be glad he has found someone he deeply loves. As he goes on I think about this. He sleeps peacefully, dreaming of his love. In the same moment I will be withering in pain, as I beg my minds to not dream of the man I am in love with. How can I be happy for him when this happens every night? How can I be happy when my heart shatters until it's nothing? I can't. But for his sake, I can try. Looking past me I follow his gaze. She's behind me. His eyes light up and he smiles widely. Running past me to her I can't finish saying goodbye. As he hugs her I eye them enviously. Letting out a sigh I turn around and slowly walk away. It would be the smart thing to let go of him. To call it a lost cause. But how can I let go of the one who holds my heart? A single tear falls down my cheek. Maybe in time my injuries will heal. Until then, I'll just have to endure. AN: So yea. I go the idea from when I had been extremely happy, then went to really sad and depressed. So I just went from that original idea. I don't even care if you don't like it. If not, then whatever. Go read something else. Just be glad I didn't kill off anyone this time.

---October 12th Note---Really, this can go with any pairing. But I choose for it to go with Danny/Sam. But if you want to think of it with someone else, go right on ahead.


End file.
